


Vanilla

by LadyFogg



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Kisses, Making Out, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Sex, Sexual Content, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, domRyan, light fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and the guys tease Ryan about being so “vanilla”. He tries to assure you he’s not, but you don’t really believe him...until the guys leave the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Retirement is boring. May be a one or two-parter. Haven't decided.

“Do you think Ryan is passive or dominant in bed?” Geoff asks.

Normally the question would have thrown you off, but since you’ve been in a few Let’s Plays up until this point, you’ve gotten used to Geoff’s lack of filter or boundaries when it comes to his employees. You’re currently sitting at Gavin’s station, finishing up a Things to Do in GTA.

“Geoff, please,” Michael says. “Do you need to ask? I feel like we know Ryan well enough to guess the answer by now.”

“Why are my sexual exploits of concern to you?” Ryan asks.

“Because he wants to do you, Ryan,” you tease. Who wouldn’t to be honest? You have eyes, and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t use them to steal glances at Ryan from time to time.

“Look,” Geoff says suppressing a chuckle. “Me wanting to sleep with Ryan is irrelevant. I just want to know if Ryan is as vanilla as he seems.”

“You guys think I'm vanilla?” Ryan asks. “Why?”

You already have the answer ready. “Dad jeans, dad shoes, not knowing how to use Twitter, the jokes you make, your frequent use of innuendos and not realizing they’re innuendos,” you list. “Take your pick.”

“I don't see how that translates to being vanilla,” Ryan says.

“I bet he’s all sweet and loving during,” Geoff says. “Like, the girl will be like, ‘talk dirty to me’, and Ryan’s all like ‘yes, dear’.”

You and Michael giggle at the indignant noise Ryan makes. “I can talk dirty if I want to!” he assures Geoff.

The idea of Ryan talking dirty with that voice of his definitely piques your interest. But you do find it hard to believe considering Ryan’s usually the sweetest guy in the world.

“I gotta go with Geoff on this one,” Michael says. “You come off as this dominant dark god, but I bet it's the opposite.”

“Hey. I've got some moves,” Ryan says. “I've been known to take charge in the bedroom.”

You snort with laughter. “Yeah okay,” you say. “If you say so.”

“We're not believing it for a second, Ryan,” Geoff says.

“Hey, I'm not saying I don't like taking things slow from time to time,” Ryan says. “But trust me, I'm quite knowledgeable when it comes to the ladies.”

The self-assured way he says it makes you smile and roll your eyes. “Booo!” you say.

“Don't believe you,” Michael throws in.

“Could you have said that in a more douchier way?” Geoff asks.

Ryan is chuckling like a good sport, but when you manage to crane your head over the computer screen to look at him, you can see he doesn’t look too happy with the conversation.

Because you can’t help yourself, and because you know it’ll make him grin, you say, “Give examples.”

The result is immediate. Ryan’s face splits into a large grin. He looks your way, but you avoid his gaze and return your attention to your computer screen. “Oh you want examples do you?” he asks. “I don't think you could handle examples.”

You totally could. You could handle anything Ryan was willing to give you. Not that you think he would be interested in giving you anything. You two are just friends and he’s never really given you any indication that he wants more.

“Lame!” you scoff.

“He's full of shit,” Michael declares.

Ryan makes a noise of annoyance. “I am not vanilla!” he insists.

“Ryan,” Geoff say. “You didn’t even know what a cock ring was.”

“So? How is that weird? What does that have to do with it?” Ryan says. “I haven’t heard of one thing and suddenly I’m vanilla.”

“You didn’t notice the topless women in Australia,” Michael points out.

“Because I’m a gentleman!” Ryan insists.

Personally, you think it’s adorable that there are things about sex Ryan doesn’t know or understand. Not that you think he’s incompetent or anything like that. In a world where all the information you could possibly need is right there on the internet, it’s a refreshing change.

“Ryan, it’s okay,” you say. “It’s okay to be vanilla. Just admit that you’re a little bit vanilla.”

“Look, I may not know everything,” Ryan says. “But trust me, I do know quite a bit.”

“Yeah okay,” you say.

The next words out of his mouth catch you off guard. “Don’t make me come over there and show you.”

Now, while you have definitely noticed the attractiveness that is Ryan, any flirting had been purely innocent. And only ever in Let’s Plays. Some quips here and there, but that’s about it. Nothing could prepare you for such an effect his words would have on you. Your mouth goes a little dry and you feel your face grow flush.

The reactions from Geoff and Michael are instantaneous.

“Whoa! Hey now!” Michael says. “Take it into the other room you two.”

“Ryan, don’t make me call HR,” Geoff threatens.

You know they are waiting for your response, so you decide to make it a good one. “I’m scared...and a little turned on.”

The laughter from the three of them is infectious and you find yourself laughing along with them. You chance another peek around Gavin’s computer. Ryan is already looking at you. His cheeks are red with embarrassment, but he wiggles his eyebrows when he catches your eye.

Unfortunately, Geoff notices.

“You making eyes as her?” he asks.

“No he's making eyes as Michael,” you smirk, returning your attention back to the game. Your face is red, but you can’t help but feel pleased with the attention.

“What?! And I missed it! Fuck!” Michael exclaims. “Do it again!”

The four of you erupt in laughter and the rest of the session goes on. Despite the eventual change of topic, you can't help dwelling on Ryan's flirting. Maybe after work you'll work up the courage to ask him out to dinner.

It takes another twenty minutes before you end the Things to Do. You guys wrap up recording and Geoff decides to take a break.

“You coming?” Michael asks, pushing away from his desk.

“In a minute, gotta clean up my stuff,” you say. There’s a collection of empty wrappers and cans around Gavin’s desk that are yours. He may like to stay sitting in filth, but you did not. And you still have one more recording to do.

Michael leaves as you start to gather your trash and shove it into the nearby trash can. You hum to yourself, thinking that you’re completely alone now that the guys have gone to get food. Until you hear shuffling behind you.

You turn around just as Ryan steps into your personal space. Out of instinct you back up, but the shelf blocks your way.

“Ryan, personal space,” you say, laughing to mask your confusion and nerves.

Ryan smirks and leans in further. “I'm not as vanilla as you guys think I am,” he says in a low voice.

It seems your joking around may have gotten to him a bit. “Alright,” you say with a reassuring smile. “If you say so.”

“I do,” he chuckles. “I can be dominating and dirty under the right circumstances.”

 _Oh dear lord_ , you think.

Thinking about Ryan dominating you while expending a string of obscenities makes you weak in the knees and you feel yourself become slick. The mental image alone will be enough to fuel your fantasies for weeks to come.

Ryan eyes you for a moment, his expression almost calculating. “You really don't believe me,” he says.

While you try to think of a response, he takes another step, closing the remaining distance between you.  Your senses are suddenly consumed by everything about him. The mischievous look in his eye, the smell of the laundry detergent he uses mixed with his natural scent, the feeling of the heat radiating off his body. It’s all so tantalizingly overwhelming and you feel your face flush once more.

“What does it matter if I believe you?” comes the question as you struggle to keep your voice steady.

Suddenly your bodies are touching, forcing a surprised gasp from you. He leans forward, mouth hovering just over yours.

“Because I care what you think of me,” he says. His hand comes up to rest on the shelf behind your head, effectively trapping you. There is plenty of room for you to duck out under his arm, if you wanted to that is. “And I want you to know…” His nose brushes yours. “...anything you want me to do to you, I'm more than up for it.”

Your mind goes blank. “I--huh?”

Ryan chuckles and glances around for a second before turning back to you. Before you can get your question out, he’s pressing his lips to yours.

You gasp in surprise and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth, moaning as if he's sampling the most decadent treat.

When your brain catches up with what's happening, you whimper into the kiss. With one hand you grip the shelf behind you for support. You bring your other hand up to grasp at his shirt, but he stops you. He seizes your wrist, pressing your hand to the bulge in his jeans as his body lines up to yours. You take the hint and give him a firm rub.

He moans in response, his hips pistoning forward into your hand. His mouth is hungry and it's difficult for you to catch your breath or keep up with him. Your head is spinning from the lack of oxygen and you drag your mouth away, gasping for air.

Ryan takes the opportunity to feast on your neck, his free hand slipping between your bodies as you continue to palm him through his jeans.

“The guys will be back any second!” you whisper, biting your lip to keep from crying out.

“I know,” he growls in your ear. You feel the button of your jeans come undone and then his hand is finding its way into your underwear.

You jerk back in surprise, hitting the shelf and making it rattle dangerously. “Ryan! We should stop--ohhhhhhh…” Your hand leaves his bulge to grab his waist so you can steady yourself.

His fingers slide between your legs, stroking your slit teasingly. “I say we get together after work,” he purrs into your ear. “And I show you exactly how rough and dirty I can be. What do you say?”

“Um, uhh, ohhh,” you sputter. “O-okay. Yeah, yeah we should do that. Sounds...ama _zing_.” You let out a squeak as his thumb flicks your clit ever so lightly.

Then, as quickly as he was on you, he’s stepping back. He pulls away completely, leaving you dazed and sexually charged. You feel him do the button of your jeans for you before he's gone.

You're left hot, panting and completely thrown for a loop. You are still pressed against the shelf when Michael enters the room.

He gives you a funny look. “What's your problem?” he asks.

You glance past his shoulder to see Ryan standing in the doorway. He throws you a wink as he slides his finger between his lips, casually savouring the taste of you. You can’t help but picture those lips marking your skin as he moves down your body.

His hand drops from his mouth and he smirks before raising his eyebrow and walking out of sight.

You bite back a moan of longing. “Nothing’s wrong,” you answer Michael. “I'm great.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan doesn’t even look your way when he comes back into the room twenty minutes later.

You find it difficult to focus on gameplay. More than once you steal a glance at him. For the most part he’s focused on what's in front of him. Except for the one moment when he’s at the loading screen. He brings his hand up to his face, tracing his bottom lip ever so slightly with the tips of his fingers. The same sinful fingers he teased you with.

He catches you staring and with a slight smirk, flicks his tongue across one of his digits.

You bite back a moan and force yourself to look away.

Time drags by until finally Geoff calls it a day. You try not to seem overeager while you start to wrap things up. You have no idea what time to expect Ryan or if he was even serious about meeting up. He seems perfectly calm and in no rush to leave. He leans back in his chair, casually talking to Geoff.

You take your time to gather your belongings before saying goodbye to Michael and slipping out of the office.

You’re almost to the parking lot when you hear footsteps come up behind you. Before you can turn around, Ryan’s voice sounds in your ear.

“You’re going to get in your car, go to your apartment and I will follow you,” he orders.

“I wasn’t sure if you were serious,” you tell him.

You feel a firm hand cup your ass, before you feel a quick pinch. You glance around, but no one has seemed to notice. Ryan smirks at you.

“Dead serious,” he says. “If you’re up for it.”

“Dear god, yes,” you blurt out.

Ryan’s deep chuckle sends a stab of desire through your body. “I’m glad,” he says. “You have no idea how hard I am for you right now.”

You suck in a deep breath before responding. “Where is this coming from?”

When he doesn’t answer, you glance back over your shoulder. He’s nowhere to be seen.

It takes all your willpower not to bolt to your car. You have to remind yourself to be careful as you pull out of your parking space. Sure enough, you see Ryan’s car in your rearview mirror.

The drive home is only about fifteen minutes, but it feels like longer. Ryan pulls up beside you. He follows you inside the building and you swear you can feel him staring at you the whole walk up to your place.

The keys nearly fall out of your hands as you fumble to unlock the door. When you finally manage to get inside, Ryan follows close behind. You turn to close the door, but he’s quicker. He slams it for you, the lock making a resounding click before he spins you to face him.

Your bag and keys fall to the floor as you fling your arms around his neck.

Ryan’s mouth is just as demanding as it had been in the office. His body collides with yours as he presses you against the door, hands slipping under your shirt. You whimper when those same hands glide up your heated skin.

“You should hear the little whimpers you’re making,” Ryan growls. “Makes me wonder what other delightful noises I can get out of you.”

“Jesus, Ryan,” you pant. “You don’t need to prove anything to me. The whole ‘vanilla’ thing--”

He cuts you off with a harsh bite to your neck, your words dissolving into a guttural moan. “I know, you were just teasing. I can tease too…”

Swift fingers make quick work of your bra, before you find yourself being wrestled out of your shirt. Both tangle together as they are thrown to the side.

Ryan takes a step back while you try to catch your breath. He yanks his own shirt off, tossing it behind him. He runs both hands through his hair as he takes in the sight of you topless, back pressed to the door.

“Mmmm,” he purrs. He closes the distance between you, hands sliding up your sides. “Where to start?”

“You’re more talkative than I thought you’d be,” you comment.

He lets out a soft laugh, hands roughly cupping your breasts. “If that’s your subtle way of telling me to be quiet, it’s not going to work,” he tells you, eyes drawn to your breasts. He drags his thumbs across your nipples. “I want you to hear exactly what’s going through my head every step of the way.”

“What are you doing to do?” Part of you wants it to be a surprise, the other part wants to hear that fantastic voice tell you every dirty thought in his head.

The smile that spreads across his face makes your heart beat wildly against your rib cage. One hand slides into your hair, tugging your head back to expose more of your neck.

“Make you beg,” he mumbles into your skin. “Would you like that?”

“Yes, yes I would,” you babble.

“Oh really?” he asks. “Most people wouldn’t dare beg.”

“Most people don’t have you, half-naked in their apartment,” you say.

This time his laugh is back to normal and you see the dominant mask slip as his cheeks turn pink. But it’s only for a moment. “You want me to make you beg?” he growls, dragging his teeth along your neck.

“I want you to touch me,” you tell him.

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

As he speaks his hand tightens in your hair and he presses his teeth to your neck, almost biting down, but not quite.

“Yes, yes I want you to fuck me,” you say, with an encouraging nod.

“Good, because I’m going to,” he says. He draws away and you shudder at the loss of body heat. Your nipples pucker as goosebumps rise on your arms and chest. “Bed, now.”

You have never been happier to live in a studio than in that moment. He steps to the side so you can follow his instructions, moving to the corner of the room where your bed sits. You kick your shoes off along the way.

Ryan does the same before following you.

You turn to face him and he puts his hands on your shoulders, forcing you to sit. A slight shove has you on your back. He unbuttons your jeans and you lift your hips so he can peel them off of you, a hungry glint in his eye. Your panties come next, already soaked even though he has barely touched you. Before you have a chance to feel self conscious, he squats down.

“Look at you,” he coos, spreading your thighs open with those firm hands. “So eager and willing. You look good enough to eat.”

“Oh god,” you breathe out.

Ryan snickers. “It’s Ryan, actually,” he teases, lifting your legs over his shoulders. He brings you to the edge of the bed with a firm jerk. “Feel free to scream it at anytime.”

His mouth descends on you so suddenly you’re momentarily stunned to silence.

His hot breath makes you shiver as his tongue swipes out to taste you. His lips close over your clit, his own moan drowning out yours. He sucks greedily, one hand leaving your thigh. With his thumb he gently strokes along your opening, flicking his tongue across your slit again.

Your thighs tighten around his head instinctively. He hums with amusement. His eyes meet yours right when he presses his tongue flat along your opening. You let your eyes fall close, trying to lose yourself in the sensation.

But then he stops. His hand returns to your thigh. “No, no,” he says disapprovingly. He places a few gentle nibbles along your hip, making you squirm. “You're going to watch me go down on you.”

You whimper, biting your lip as you drag your eyes open to meet his. He licks a path along the hip he was nibbling on, hair falling into his eyes as he moves. “Good girl.”

His mouth returns to your mound, lapping at your wetness with a soft growl. The sight is breathtaking. Ryan, your coworker and friend, between your legs, tasting you as if it's the best meal he's ever had.

“Fuck,” you swear, your hands grasping your bedsheets.

“We haven’t even gotten started yet,” Ryan tells you. He takes another swipe at you with his tongue before smirking. “And you’re already squirming so deliciously.”

“God damn, Ryan,” you gasp.

“Hmm?” he asks, mouth too preoccupied with tasting you to form proper words.

“You’re…” you break off into a moan, legs tightening around Ryan’s head. His hands squeeze your thighs encouragingly. “...fuck...you’re being so…”

He closes his lips around your clit again, sucking hard and making you buck wildly. One of your hands comes up to tentatively tangle in his hair. He leans into the touch, making your heart beat even faster.

“Dirty?” he offers. His tongue is suddenly inside of you and you bolt upright, both hands digging into his hair.

He begins a steady in-and-out rhythm with his tongue and you can’t help but move your hips along with him. You hear a thud as both of Ryan’s knees hit the floor to steady himself. His hands move to grip your ass, pulling you until you’re practically balanced on his shoulders, with nothing to hold onto but his head.

Your body starts to shake and twitch, signaling the build up to your orgasm. Ryan’s tongue is everywhere. You rock harder against him, racing towards the finish line.

“Ryan,” you groan. “I’m so close.”

The lack of body heat startles you more than being thrown to the bed does. You land on your back, bouncing slightly. Ryan gets to his feet. His eyes are dark with lust as he stares down at you, panting heavily, his face red. He wipes your wetness from his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Not yet,” he says shaking his head. “You don’t come until I say you do. Understood?”

With great effort you prop yourself up on your elbows. You nod in agreement. “Yes. But am I at least going to get to touch you?” you ask.

At this he smiles, undoing the button on his jeans. You watch the movement hungrily. “Oh you’ll get to touch me,” he promises with a wink. He motions down with a small nod.

You push yourself all the way up and crawl over to him. Between the both of you, you make quick work of his jeans and underwear. His cock is wonderfully hard and you can’t help but admire it for a moment.

“Like what you see?”

You glance up at Ryan, throwing him a small smirk. Without warning or asking for permission, you run your tongue along the length of him before taking the tip of his cock between your lips. Ryan’s hands tangle into your hair and with a grunt he buries himself into your mouth. You nearly gag, but manage to pull back slightly just in time. When he does it again, you are able to anticipate it and relax your throat, taking more of him in for a smoother thrust.

Ryan groans and sets a near brutal pace, thrusting in and out of your mouth as your tongue swirls around him. The angle is awkward for you, so you adjust slightly to remove the strain from your neck. Coincidently, you're now able to work one of your hands between your legs.

Again Ryan pulls away.

He reaches out to grab your chin. “What did I say?”

“I was just--”

“Going to touch yourself,” Ryan finishes, his other hand sliding into your hair. He leans down and trails the tip of his tongue up your neck. It makes you shudder violently. “I want to be the one to touch you.”

“So touch me,” you say. “Please!”

“You know, I was sure you wouldn't beg so easily,” Ryan comments, mouth still dancing along your neck.

“You underestimate how much I want you inside me,” you blurt out, arms circling around him.

He climbs up onto the bed with you and your knees spread so he can settle between them. His cock slides along you as his hips thrust forward. “I think I have a pretty good idea.”

You find yourself smiling, tilting your head to the side to expose more of your neck. “I can fake beg if that'll make you feel better.”

He thrusts against you harder than before. You gasp at the sensation of him filling you in one jarring stroke. Your fingers dig into his shoulders and your back arches. His skin feels searing hot and his breath sends a shiver through you.

“I don't need your fake begging,” Ryan declares. He thrusts into you again and you cry out. “I'm sure I can drag the real thing out of you.”

He pushes you onto your back, hands finding purchase on your waist. His thrusts rock your whole body and you find yourself grasping your bedsheets again. The angle and pacing is enough for you to feel every glorious inch of him.

You want to close your eyes, but stop yourself when you remember his earlier reaction. He's watching you intently, bottom lip trapped under his teeth. You wonder what he's seeing to make him look so incredibly starved.

“Talk to me,” you moan. “Please? Do I feel good?”

He lets out a deep groan. “You feel fucking amazing,” he tells you, hips moving faster. “You're so beautiful, all spread out and panting for me.”

He trails the fingers of his left hand down between the valley of your breasts, making you arch into his touch. It's like he's leaving a path of fire as he goes. You can swear your skin is marked from such a touch. It's not, but damn if you don't want it to be.

You cry out when his thumb circles your clit lazily. His earlier attention and your lack of release has left you sensitive. It's on the verge of over stimulation. You can feel the waves threatening to overcome you however and you find yourself tensing, trying to keep him from realizing what's happening.

He hasn't said you can come yet. But you have to. It's a necessity by now. You need it more than you need breathing apparently, since you realize you're holding your breath.

Ryan notices too.

“No!” you cry out when he pulls out of you. “Ryan, please!”

“There's a proper beg,” he practically coos.

“Yes you have me begging,” you say impatiently. “Please let me come.”

He ignores you in favor of climbing further onto the bed. You scramble on all fours to follow him. He settles against your pillows and you watch him take his cock in his hand.

Hungrily, you stare as he begins to stroke himself. “Get over here and turn around.”

No need to tell you twice.

You straddle his body and line yourself so you're hovering over the head of his cock. Your thighs are soaking wet and you're throbbing so much it hurts.

He seizes your waist and brings you down to take him in again. The movement catches you off guard and you lean back on your hands to catch yourself. His face nuzzles your neck once more and his lips get to work as he makes you ride him.

“You're going to call my name when you come,” Ryan growls.

“Wouldn't...be...the first time,” you pant, the last shred of inhibition leaving you. You're too consumed by lust at this point to give a shit.

“Oh yeah?” Ryan asks. “Do you…” His voice falters and you realize his dominant mask has slipped again. “...do you think about me when you touch yourself?”

You bounce on his lap, your skin slapping against his lewdly. It echoes throughout the studio, nearly drowned out by your moans.

“Yes,” you answer with a hiss. “I do. Every time.”

Ryan whimpers and grabs your thighs forcefully, using them to bring you slamming back down on his cock. The angle is ridiculous. He's hitting your g-spot on every thrust. With him holding your legs open, you can feel every ridge, bump and vein on his cock and it's driving you mad.

His mouth bites, nips, and tastes your neck, reducing you to a trembling mass of limbs.

“Ryan,” you beg. You have to come. You can't hold back. Tears are forming in your eyes, leaking out of the corners. “Please! _Please_ let me come. I can't hold it anymore. Please!”

“Oh, you can come for me, darlin’,” he urges. “Come for me. Let me hear how you call my name.”

His finger presses down on your clit suddenly and that's it. You're done for. It’s all too much. Your whole body tightens, orgasm building to a high you never thought possible. And when you reach the top, when you finally fall over the edge, you do so with a loud cry.

_“Ryan!”_

Waves of pleasure crash over you. Before you can stop it, you feel a rush of liquid release over Ryan's cock, which is still pumping in and out of you furiously. You're officially overstimulated, body instinctively jerking away from Ryan's touch. You clamp your legs close around his hand, too gone for words, twitching and moaning as the final wave overtakes you.

Miraculously, he understands. His cock slides out of you and you feel him move the hand that was teasing your clit. He grasps himself firmly and then he's coming all over you, grunting loudly in your ear while saying your name.

When he's pumped the last drops out of himself, he collapses onto the pillows. Your arms give out at the same time and you tumble back into him, forcing giggles out of both of you.

You both lay there spent, covered in sweat and release. You shift to try to get comfortable and it makes you realize how sore you are.

“Fuck,” you pant.

Ryan hums in agreement, gently easing you onto the bed. He leans over you, smiling down lovingly. “Told you so.”

You give a breathless laugh. “You know, I never said being vanilla was a bad thing,” you tell him. “I actually like it.”

“Oh good,” Ryan grins. “Because I don't have the energy to be this way all the time.”

You laugh again, pushing his hair back from his face. “Fine by me,” you say. “Next time we'll go slower. Maybe not be so rough. Not that I mind of course. I just don't know if my body can handle it.”

“Next time?” Ryan repeats with a hopeful smile.

You slide your hand in his hair. “Yeah, next time,” you promise, bringing him down for a kiss.

He kisses you back, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.


End file.
